Hunter Tail
by NoLiFe97
Summary: Gon and Kiluwa wake up in a different world where magic exists. There might be some romance along the way.
1. Chapter 1

So I fixed up this chapter a bit i didn't really add anything important though

Its still my first Fanfic and i still hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

A Random Forrest in A Random Town Close to Fiore

Two boys(both about 12 years old) sprawled out in the branched above the trees finally come to, at the sound of nature at their ears.

The Silver haired boy came to first with a slightly irritated expression on his face. The boy was wearing a plain bluish gray T-shirt over a blue long-sleeved underarmour. He was also wearing periwinkle shorts along with purple looked around in order to identify the place where he and his friend woke up at. Unable to recognize the setting, the boy became even more irritated."Che, Gon. Did you make us camp out in the forest again?"

The boy with the spiky black hair groggily woke up with a yawn and responded," Hmmmm... Probably, I don't remember." The boy, now identified as Gon, was wearing a green jacket along with green shorts and boots. He looked around briefly and questioned the silver haired boy. "Killua, Where are we anyway?" Killua more irritated than before, snaps back " How would I know!?" Gon laughed Killua's remark off and gave him an apology. "Hehe... sorry."

Sighing Killua calms himself down and hops out of the tree."I'm going to figure out just where we are. We can skip morning training for now so what will you do?" Gon ponders the idea of following Killua before coming to a decision. "I'll stay in the forest and maybe sleep a bit more." Killua, used to his best friends' usual actions just shrugs and walks off. "Now then I guess I'll go on an adventure after a little more sleep." And with that Gon falls back into his interrupted sleep.

4 hours later

"Wendy, are you sure you didn't want to ask Nastu-san or Erza-san to accompany us on our mission?" A small white female cat dressed in a pink dress asked her young companion with shoulder length blue hair. "Of course!" Wendy responded with a cheerful smile, " We can't always rely on them if I want to become stronger. Wendy was wearing a green dress with golden arm band decorating each of her Charle, how hard could be getting some plants from this forest be?"

Charle Still doubtful responds, " I don't know, the reward money was pretty high for such an "easy" mission." Wendy still in her positive attitude just brushes that comment off and continues her stroll while taking out the map that a kind old man had given to her prior to entering the forest. "lets see" Wendy says with a serious expression on her face, "according to the map the plant should be around here." Charle starts looking around searching for the plant. " well all i see around here are a couple of small..." Charle's sentence wan cut off when she faced a huge plant at least 7 times the size of herself towering over her. Only stunned for a moment she lets out a horrified scream, then proceeds to sprout her wings and fly Wendy to a safer place.

Charle sets Wendy on a branch several feet above the ground and looks at her. Wendy has a shaken expression on her face which seemed to be processing what just happened. When it looks as if she will start to cry she holds back the tears. And stands up. With her legs shaking she proclaims, "Alright lets get the plant!" Charle bewildered responds, "Are you insane there is no way you can take down that monstrous plant by yourself! Lets go back to the town and get someone else from the guild to help us." "NO!" Wendy exclaims, " I need to be able to do this without relying on the guild. Even of you won't support me i will still fight!" And with that Wendy musters up all the courage that she has and jumps down from the branch.

"Wendy!" Charle shouts and falls back into the range of the plant when she suddenly senses something behind her. She quickly turns around and comes face to face with a boy, roughly two years younger than Wendy's age, with spiky black hair. *YAWN* "It seems like she doesn't want any help from this guild but Mito-san always said to help girls in trouble..." He suddenly focuses on Charle as if it's the first time noticing her and asks with a huge grin on his face, " Do you think she will take help from me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wendy's unease was easy to sense and she knew it well but she had decided that she would do her best in this mission and was determined to make this one a success. "Ov-Over here you ug-ugly plant!" She screamed with her quivering voice.

The plant menacingly turned to face the young blue haired child and roared. Wendy, petrified in place, got hit with the plants bad breath and spittle as it roared and moved closer to her.

"I can roar too!" Mustering up her courage she closes her eyes and yelled out her attack, "ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON" Out of her mouth came out a whirlwind that would have knocked out the plant with one hit. As she opens her eyes she comes to the realization that she missed her target. " No way.." She tries to run away when she notices the plant lift up its roots to attack but to her dismay the plant's attack connects and sends her hurdling towards a tree.

As she braced herself for impact she noticed that she didn't crash into a tree. As she opens her eyes she finds herself in the arms of a boy her age. "Are you ok?" the strange boy asks when he noticed she opened her eyes. Embarrassed she jumped out of the boy's arms and bows deeply. "I'm Very sorry about bumping into you. Are you ok?" The boy answers with a huge grin on his face " I'm alright more importantly what should we do about the plant?" "The plant..." Wendy begins but suddenly finds herself in the arms of the boy flying toward a branch.

Now Wendy was blushing for two reasons. One; she was again in the arms of the mysterious boy and two; she had completely forgotten about the monstrous plant. When she was set down on the branch she tried to compose herself. " I don't need your help I have everything under control." Wendy said mentally praising herself for sounding so mature. "It's ok! I want to help you!" The boy says keeping his contagious grin on him causing Wendy to also smile. "Well, if you want to help...?" Wendy says suddenly feeling shy. "Great! I'll distract the plant while you blast the plant with you wind blast." The boy tells Wendy. "I'll help too!" Charle flies down and lands next to Wendy. The boy un-fazed by the flying cat nodded to the both of them and jumped out of the tree belly first keeping the grin on his face. "Who is he Charle?" Asked Wendy watching him fall from the tree. " I don't know but right now we need all the help we can get." says Charle grasping into Wendy and flying down to the ground where the boy and plant were fighting.  
**********

On the ground below the boy engages in battle. Wendy observed him in the air with Charle. He flew around the forest floor with ease keeping his attention on the plant while avoiding all the roots in the surrounding area, all the while smiling. "What a person" Wendy thought. This boy was the first person she knew, that was her age, who kept smiling even during a serious battle. Remembering the plan, she motions to Charle to fly closer to the plant, waiting for the chance to hit it with her roar. She watched the boy with an intensity waiting for a sign that she should attack while suddenly she sees him turn toward her and grins. It was a different grin than the previous ones it was one that gave her extra strength for this attack. She began to yell her attack " ROAR OF THE..." and with that the boy seemed to disappear, "SKY DRAGON!" She finished blowing the plant out of the ground and knocking it unconscious.

"Good Job Wendy." Charle said as she lowered Wendy onto the ground. But Wendy Didn't pay attention to her she was searching for the mysterious boy. "Up here!" said a male voice when she looked up and there he was, calmly sitting on a branch. Amazed Wendy asked the boy, "who are you anyway?" Again with the grin on his face he answered, "I'm Gon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well Gon, My name is Wendy. It's a pleasure to meet you." Wendy said while shaking his hand. "and she is Charle!" she continued while pointing to her white cat. Charle looked at Gon briefly and sighed, "well i suppose i should express my gratitude. Thank you for helping Wendy out." "It's alright!" Gon replied moving both of his hands behind his head and grinning. This caused Wendy to slightly blush and grin back at him. After a moment of both of the children grinning at each other got proceeded to leave. " Well, it was nice meeting you. I hope we see each other again soon!" "Wait!" Wendy exclaimed right before Gon was about to leave. Although she didn't have a good reason to stop him she wanted to become friends with this boy. " After all the help you gave me I have to repay you." Wendy continued quickly coming up with a reason to make him stay with her. " I know! let me give you half of the reward money! It's the least i can do for you." "I can't. Mito-san told me never to take money from a girl." " This Mito-san is a smart person." commented Charle. With Gon rejecting her idea she began to feel tears swell up in her eyes. "I don't know what else I can say to make him stay" she thought sadly. "Ok." Gon suddenly says. Wendy, confused about what he was agreeing to, looked directly at Gon to she a somewhat exasperated face. " Ok. I'll take some the the reward money. Mito-san always warned me to never make a girl cry." Gon carefully explained. "If taking the money will keep you from crying I would be glad to take it." Continued Gon. Wendy's face immediately lit up when she heard him say yes. "Great! The reward money is in Fairy Tail, my guild. After we get there i'll give you your share." smiling as she explained the procedure to Gon. Wendy was already imagining how much fun her journey home would be when Gon interrupted her thoughts. "If we are going to be traveling then we need to get my friend. He should still be in town. After I Find him we can leave for your guild." "Alright," Wendy agreed eager to meet a friend of Gon's. "The more the merrier!"

2 hours later

" *Panting* just where is this friend of yours?" Charle asked exhaustively. " I'm not sure. All he told me was he was going to find out where we are." Replied Gon slightly down hearted that he hasn't found Killua yet. Wendy sensing his mood continued to keep positive, " Well is there a place that you can usually find your friend no matter where you are?" she asked wig an encouraging smile. Gon scratched his head thinking about the question when he suddenly flinched. "Ahhhhhh!" He exclaimed as he quickly turned around to face both Wendy and Charle. "I know where he could be!"

Wendy, Charle, and Gon found themselves in front of the biggest gambling spot in the town. Wendy was both shaken and a bit curious to know what kind of person would be here. "Wait here OK! I'll only be a minute." Gon told the girls as he disappeared into the crowd. When Gon was no longer in sight Charle voiced Wendy's previous thought. " What type of person would be caught around here? Wendy, lets just leave I can't trust anyone who would even participate in these activities." Wendy still determined to get some time with Gon shot down that idea immediately. " We still owe Gon, and who knows, maybe his friend is actually a nice person!" And with that Wendy saw Gon appear. Walking next to him was a boy with silver hair, around Gon's age with an irritated expression on his face. she could hear what they were talking about as long as she listened closely. "What do you mean we are going somewhere? Couldn't you see that I was earning money over there?" the silver hair boy retorted back at Gon. "But Killua, I made some money too! In order to collect it we need to travel with my new friends!" Gon explained to who she assumed to be Killua. Killua was about to respond when he noticed her listening in. He lowered his voice and whispered something to Gon but Gon only laughed. "its OK they are the friends I was talking about" Killua looked at the both of them briefly the humphed. "So your new friends are a girl and a cat?" he smirked mockingly at the both of them. Insulted Charle retorted, "At least I have manners" Just then a wave of shock flashed on Killua's face and turned to ask Gon, "What is that creature?!" Gon looked surprised and confused and responded " I thought you would know!" Still feeling insulted Charle answered, " I'm an exceed and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk as if I wasn't here." Though it still looked as if Killua still had some questions he shrugged it off and started to walk away. "Wait!" Wendy exclaimed as he started to walk away, " Where are you going?" Kiluwa stopped and looked at her with a bored expression on his face and answered, " I thought we were going to your guild."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the way back to Fairy Tail Wendy talked about everyone in the guild and how kind they were. She explained that everyone in the guild was a part of the family and how they treasured one another. Gon listened intently while Killua seemed to care less. Finally they found themselves in front of a run down building with the words Fairy Tail on top of the entrance. Wendy filled with joy because she returned home ran through the entrance saying, " "Everyone, I'm back!" Suddenly she heard the shout of the fire dragon slayer's attack, "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Wendy jumped out of the way in time to avoid a fiery pillar heading straight toward the entrance. " Oh no!" she yelled as she ran outside searching for the two boys. When she could find them she looked at Natsu horrified telling him, " "You killed my new friends." With that guild ran outside to search for anything that could resemble a friend of Wendy's. When they couldn't find anything a blond girl verified, " I think Wendy's right!" "Don't go killing us off yet" said a young male voice coming from the sky. As the guild looked up they saw 2 boys in the air. "Gon! Killua! Your alive!" Wendy exclaimed as the boys landed on the ground. "of course. You will need to try a lot harder if you want to kill us." Killua said matter-of-factly. The fire dragon slayer Natsu laughed of relief when he saw the 2 boys in the sky alive when suddenly he got punched by a red headed girl in armor. "Don't laugh." she commanded, then turned to the boys. "I'm very sorry for this idiot. I hope you can forgive him." Gon just smiled while Killua just looked away. "Of course we will!" he said keeping the smile on his face. the Knight smiled at the boys and extended her hand. " My name is Ezra and the boy who almost killed you is Natsu. I hope we can get along." Gon shook her hand and introduced themselves. "I'm Gon and he is Killua. Nice to meet you." "Gon helped me during my mission so I would like to give him some of the reward money as thanks." Wendy explained to everyone. "Hahhh? how can a brat like him help anyone?" said a blond haired man with a lighting bolt shaped scar on his right eye. Killua stepped closer to the man with a dark expression in his eyes and smirked. "At least we are stronger than you will ever be." with this remark the man fumed and got ready to attack. "Laxus!" the guild yelled to try to make him stop his attack but it was too late. He hit Killua with some lightning and laughed, "As if a brat like you could be stronger than me!" he boomed. he looked at the kid and as shocked to see that he was unfazed by the last attack, in fact the kid was smiling. Killua stepped closer and said "oh so you use lightning huh? Two can play that game." As he finished talking blue bolts surrounded him and ran towards Laxus. He was about to finish him when Gon shouted "KILLUA!" Killua stopped with his hand centimeters away from Laxus' throat. He sighed retracted his hands and placed them into his pocket. Without looking at Laxus again he walked back toward Gon.

After Killua's demonstration of his strength everyone was astonished. Whispers similar to " that kid uses the same magic as Laxus." echoed throughout conversations. "You are a strong kid Killua-kun." said Erza in attempt to change the atmosphere. Killua shrugged and the loud silence started up again. But soon the silence was broken by a curious Gon. "Wow! What did you name that nen attack?" questioned Gon directed toward Laxus. This question resulted in many curious faces around the room. Ezra was first to speak, "Did you mean magic? If so Laxus is a 2nd generation dragon slayer." Gon simply looked confused as Killua burst into laughter. "Magic?! we may be kids but we don't believe in magic you know." Killua managed to get out while calming his laughter. The whole guild look at Killua and Gon oddly whispering, "how do they NOT know about magic?" Killua noticing these stares finally decided to finish the mission he set out to do in the morning. "Where are we anyway?" Wendy, trying to start up a friendly conversation smiled and answered "Fairy Tail!" Killua just closed his eyes and shook his head. "Be more precise. Tell me what city, country, continent, and planet we are on." Gon eyes opened wider with each of his friend's word when a man who was half naked answered, "we are in Magnolia in Fiore on Earthland." Gon jumped up exclaiming "We did it!" and attempted to hug the half naked man when he was stopped by Killua. "Yes we did, but don't hug the pedophile." With this the half naked man looked down and noticed he was missing half of his clothes. Before running off to find that he told the boys "I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE!" With that he ran off leaving the boys in a confused crowd. Then a short old man appeared next to Ezra asking with a kind yet firm voice, "Can you tell me what this is all about?" Gon excitedly responded "Well you see we are from a different world!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You see..." Gon continued, "The world that we are from are filled with hunters!"

"May I inquire what hunters are?" asked the smiling short old man with a noticeable mustache. He was had a blue and orange jester hat on his balding head. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a black symbol on it that resembled a creature running. covering the T-shirt was an orange jacket with blue sleeve cuffs. He was also wearing orange pants and shoes you imagine an elf wearing.

"Strong people who survived and passed a difficult test are given the title of hunter. If you become a hunter you can take certain jobs that would pay for more." Explained Killua. "You should know that both Gon and I are hunters." Added Killua smugly.

"Hunters also have nen abilities. Nen is a technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy and there are 6 nen types; Enhancers, Transmuters, Conjurers, Emitters, Manipulators, Specialists."So it's like an S-Class mage. So you guys must be incredibly strong." Said Natsu interrupting the flow of conversation. Killua looked as if he had something to say but Gon interrupted. "So what is a mage?"

"A mage is a person that uses magic. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages. there are 2 types of magic, castor and holder magic. Caster magic is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. Holder magic is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic." Explained the old man. "not everybody can become a mage those who do usually join a guild where they can take jobs."

Killua followed everything that the old man said while Gon stood there looking confused. *Sigh* "Anyone who thinks they can follow this conversation follow me." The old man declared. "Everyone else, continue what you were doing in the guild, and Gon you can stay in the guild for as long as you want." With that Ezra, Killua, and the old man exited the scene.

The rest of the guild bombarded Gon with questions. With many questions coming his way he was overwhelmed, when at last a question he could answer came. "Gon!" Natsu exclaimed "fight me!" "Alright!" Gon replied.

**In the forest opening**

"We will have our fight here." Said Natsu eager to start the fight. "OK." Gon said in between stretches. "here will be fine." "Gray! Referee the fight!" Natsu yelled at the previously naked man. "Fine, then...GO!" Immediately Natsu ran toward Gon ready to throw a punch but Gon simply jumped over him, much like a leap frog game. When Gon landed Natsu looked at him and said, "Looks like I'm going to have to go all out!" then he cupped both of his hands over his mouth and shouted, "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

Gon recognized this attack as the same one he encounter when he first saw the guild. From the knowledge of this attack he easily jumped to avoid it and landed a drop kick to Natsu's head. As Natsu's head hit the ground Gon waiting wondering if he won or not when suddenly Natsu grabbed onto his arms and yelled, "FIRE DRAGON'S WINGED ATTACK!"

Gon shouted as burn marks appeared on his arms and was flung into the air. While in the air he repositioned himself so that he feet would hit the tree. Then he ricocheted himself toward Natsu and punched him. Killua and the old man joined the crowd of spectators.

"Oh so Gon is fighting now huh?!" said Killua as he pushed himself to the front to get a better view of the battle. Natsu and Gon were exchanging punches though some of Natsu's punches were flamed Gon took them anyway. Killua seeing this exclaimed "Oi, oi, oi! Gon what are you doing." Gon, not seeming to hear him continued on. Suddenly Gon jumped back and said "I'm going to serious now."

The guild was amazed that he could be slightly stronger than Natsu without trying. Gon moved into position for his attack. He slightly bent his knees and placed his fist in the palm of his other hand as Natsu said " Are you gonna use a move like your friend did earlier? Bring it!" as he readied himself to take the attack.

Then Killua interrupted the fight saying "Nope this fight will end here." Natsu irritated that the fight was stopped yelled, "What's your problem?! The fight was just getting good." Killua replied "maybe but for Gon to get serious means that's he ready to die here. I don't want Gon dying on me in a spar." "He he sorry Killua. I got carried away." Gon said after he stopped his attack.

Killua sighed "Anyway if you wanted to end the fight so much just punch him in the gut without holding back." "Gon did punch me in the gut," Natsu interjected "the fight didn't end." Killua sighed again and turned back to Gon, "Please show them your strength without holding back." "Hai!" Gon said obediently as he walked closer to the bottom of the nearest cliff. He crouched and held his fist in the palm of his other hand. He stood there and power began to surround his fist. "First comes rock, janken rock!"and punched it. Instantly created a crater that could easily be 4 feet deep. The guild in awe of the boy just stared at him with their mouths gaping. "Wow!" Wendy thought to herself, "These two boys are strong!"


	6. Chapter 6

"talking"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 6

"Nastu!" Suddenly a blue flying cat sped by and hovered around the male dragon slayer. _This must be another exceed _noted Killua. Unlike the female exceed the only articles of clothing the cat was wearing were a green scarf and a backpack."

Natsu! You almost lost to a child" the exceed exclaimed loudly wearing a smirk. "Shadup, Happy I wasn't serious either. You know I could beat him right?" "Aye sir!" exclaimed Happy.

Then he turned around to the foreign children. "Ne,ne does fish exist in your world?" Happy eagerly asked as a drop a drool appeared on the side of his mouth. "Of course!" said Gon, "I'm a great at catching them!" he exclaimed. "Really! Then let's go fishing!" Then with that Happy zoomed into the forest. "hm!" Gon nodded as he agreed with the cat. And with that he zoomed after Happy into the forest.

The rest of the guild stared at Killua expecting him to follow Gon but instead he turned around and walked into the guild. "Wait!" exclaimed Wendy, "Aren't you going to follow Gon?" "Why would I? I would only get in his way." And with that he walked into the guild.

Wendy, was slightly stunned thinking about who she should follow finally made up her mind and followed Gon into the forest.

Wendy was exhausted. She had been searching for Gon for an hour or two but there was still no sign of him anywhere. She had looked up and down the lake multiple times but he was nowhere in sight.

She spotted a pile of leaves and proceeded to fall on top of it in attempt to regain her energy. Suddenly Happy swooshed down and grabbed Wendy, in a swift movement he gently placed her onto a branch several feet above. " what was that for Happy?" she exclaimed as soon as she regained her composure. "Shhhhh" was all Happy would say as he pointed to the pile of leaves.

Wendy still confused about everything focused on the pile. She squinted, strained her eyes and tilted her head in attempt to grasp the situation. Suddenly she spotted a pair of eyes looking out of the leaves looking in the direction of the water. She quickly covered her mouth to muffle her gasp as Happy shushed her once again.

Interested she focused hard and spotted a fishing pole. The sky dragon slayer identified the scent as Gon and was amazed. She wouldn't have noticed if Happy hadn't pointed it out. Happy seemed satisfied and sat down on the branch to watch Gon from a distance. Wendy followed his lead and watched Gon.

It was relatively boring after a while but she stayed nevertheless. She was about the nod off when suddenly there was movement from the pond. Gon quickly for up and started running along the edges of the pond while pulling on the fishing rod. Happy, barely able to hold his excitement down, let his wings our and flew closer to Gon.

Wendy simply stayed where she was and watched from afar amazed at what was taking place. The creature that Gon was trying to fish out wasn't an ordinary fish it seemed gigantic. Gon pulled hard and the creature broke the surface of the water. The fish was even bigger than she had thought and she watched the "fish" disappear underneath the surface of the water.

With one last pull the "fish" was pulled out of the water and into the land, and Gon swiftly proceeded to kill it. Satisfied with his work he turned to Wendy and gave her a thumbs up sign.

**MEANWHILE**

Killua was researching more about Earthland in the guild library. He could already tell that Gon would fit in perfectly in this world and even this guild. Although he wasn't sure about himself. He thought back to the conversation held in the confines of the master's office.

*FLASHBACK*

After all information had been given to each party concerning each others' world the master of the guild, whose name was Makarov confronted Killua about his display of power earlier.

"Killua-kun, when you were fight Laxus earlier, what were planning to do if Gon-kun didn't stop you earlier?" Killua simply put his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Why does it matter nothing happened anyway."

Makarov's face darkened as he said this. Before Makarov could say anything Ezra interjected. "Were you going to kill him?" She asked with authority. Shocked, Killua jumped back on alert. "In the world I'm from killing someone isn't a big deal." He said carefully watching the movements of each person. "Does that mean Gon-kun would do the same?" Makarov asked carefully also wary of the white haired child.

A wave of anger appeared on Killua's face. "Don't you dare suspect Gon of doing anything like that. I said the world I'm from not we. Gon is completely different from me. To him killing is never an option unless they angered him enough to do so, which is rare." Killua stated aggressively.

Shocked at how defensive the white haired boy became the fairy tail members became silent. The short old midget was the first to break the silence, "It's nice to see how much you care about your friend." Said Makarov with a warm smile on his face. Killua, getting a hold back on his emotions became flustered (in his own Killua way). The boy put in hands back into his pocket looked down and mumbled, "Well I do owe him a lot." So quietly that only Makarov could hear.

It was then that there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The old man said. A female head peaked into the room. She had long white hair that appeared to go down to her back. Her bangs were tied back to show her big blue eyes. She quickly glanced around the room inspecting the atmosphere. Satisfied she let herself into the room. She was wearing a long burgundy medieval styled dress, decorated with pink ribbons and a small blue gem necklace around her neck.

She smiled and told the master directly, " Natsu challenged Gon to a fight." The color slowly drained from the old man's face. "It's not in the guild is it?" He managed to croak out. "Of course not" replied the white haired lady. "They went to fight outside the guild." The master's face returned to its original color, "well then let's go watch."

*FLASHBACK END*

'This "guild" seem to have problems with killing others.' Thought Killua. 'If that's the case then I definitely won't be able to stay once they know of my past "occupation".' Even deep in his thoughts Killua still noticed another person enter the library.

When the person came close enough the boy addressed the person with a "friendly" question. "What do you want?" He asked without turning around. "Wow you noticed me!" The person responded with their female voice. "I was making sure to be extra quiet." She pouted.

Killua then turned around to look at the other person. She was a blond girl with chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing white shirt that had a blue cross pattern in the middle. She was also wearing a blue mini skirt and black boots that ended right below her knees. On her belt there was a whip hanging off the side along with golden as well as silver keys on a key ring.

"What do you want?" Asked Killua a little harsher than before. "I just wanted to see what you were doing in the guild library," she replied with a smile. "Most people aren't even aware that this guild even has a library."

Killua turned back to the book he never got a chance to read. "I was gathering more information about this world since we will be here for a while." And with that Killua shut his book. "Well if you want info on Fiore then I would be happy to tell you everything I know. And sure the others would be as well." The blonde said getting closer to Killua.

Killua tensed up and turned around. This action unnerved Killua, not because he wasn't used to the closeness but how off guard she was. 'I could kill her right now if I wanted to and she wouldn't even know what happened.' Shocked that his old habit came back he looked down.

Mistaking his action for shyness the blonde squealed, which caused Killua to flinch. "You are too cute! Oh my name is Lucy by the way, I hope we can get along!" exclaimed Lucy and moving to give Killua a hug. Killua grabbed the book he was reading and easily avoided the embrace. "Killua, nice to meet you I guess." he said before leaving the Library.

**For the record the Guild library probably doesn't exist. Also I tried my hardest for this chapter so please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the guild, the members resumed their normal activities. Chatting, drinking and brawling started almost immediately after the new faces disappeared from sight. So when Killua walked into the guild once again he was shocked at how rowdy it was.

Killua shrugged it off and walked to the bar counter in order to finish the book he was reading. When he got to the counter he immediately claimed one of the empty seats by smoothly jumping on it. He tried to get comfortable and start reading when he noticed a presence looking at him. Believing the stare to belong to the blonde that he met early he met the stranger's glance with his own irritated glare. He was shocked to see that it wasn't the blonde but a white haired female bartender.

"Hey can I get you anything?" She asked completely unfazed by the boy's glare. Killua stared a little longer. The white haired boy felt like he met this bartender before. "No thank you nee-san."

"Mirajane." The lady interjected. "My name is Mirajane but everyone calls me Mira." She elaborated. "I remember you in the master's office when I peaked in earlier." Matching the face to the name Killua once again looked at the white haired lady.

She was young and appeared to be no older than 20, and seemed to be the type of person that would never get mad, but isn't afraid to scold you when you did something wrong. She kind of reminded Killua of Mito-san, Gon's guardian.

"Then no thank you Mira-nee. I don't have any money anyway." Killua answered before looking back at his book. "Don't worry about it." Mira-nee responded kindly. "I wouldn't let you starve right in front of me." She added with a wink.

"If it's about me starving you don't have to worry." Killua said without looking up from his book. "Gon will be back from fishing soon. And if I'm right he will have enough fish for the whole guild."

Mira not convinced by the boy's statement still pressed him. "Can I at least get you some water?" Killua looked at Mira. Her eyes looked determined to get him something whether he actually wanted something or not. With a sigh of defeat he accepted the bartender's hospitality with a slight nod.

Overjoyed Mira gracefully walked away to get the white haired child some water. Killua watched as she grabbed a clean glass and proceeded to fill it up with tap water. While waiting for the glass to fill up she hummed a cheerful tune, simply happy that she could do something for the child.

When the glass filled up she walked back to the child as gracefully as she left and placed the cup in front of the boy. "Here you go, one cup of water." Mira said happily." Killua picked up the glass and took a sip to be polite. His face showed no emotions as he tasted the water but Mira's mind was put as ease when he kindly told her "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" She said. Then Killua set the glass of water back onto the counter. Once on the counter the glass started to shake. Both Mira and Killua watched the glass shake when they heard the faint voice of a certain blue cat.

"Naaaaaaatsuuuuuuuuu!" The blue feline miraculously picked out the pinkette from the brawling crowd and perfectly tackled the teenager into Killua's glass of water. "Natsu! Gon caught a monster fish for us!" "Really?!" The pinkette exclaimed. "Then what are we waiting for? Free fish!" And with that the dragon slayer exceed duo ran out of the guild.

Killua got up from his seat and proceeded to follow the duo outside, when Mira tried to stop him. "Where are you going Killua?" She asked slightly confused about what happened. Killua stopped and looked back at her. "My dinner is here." And with that he exited the guild.

The rest of the guild curious about what had transpired quickly ran outside to follow the boys. Sure enough right outside was a gigantic fish about a fourth of the size of the guild building. Suddenly a voice coming from the top of the fish overpowered the crowd's murmuring. "Killua! I got our dinner!" All attention shifted to the black haired child sitting on the top of the fish. He was sitting on the fish as if they were monkey bars. Behind him was Wendy, who seemed just as amazed as the rest of the guild.

"Good job Gon! I was just getting hungry." Killua smiled in approval. Gon grinned back at his best friend and proceeded to jump off of the fish. Once at the bottom Gon made a gesture at Wendy to jump with his arms open, implying that he would catch her. Wendy seemingly mortified but the very idea, violently shook her head. Gon was going to press the issue when Charle flew over and graves Wendy, allowing the sky dragon slayer to reach the ground safely.

"Natsu!" The pinkette turned to face the white haired kid. "You can cook the fish faster with your fire magic right?" The fire dragon slayer had a glint in his eye as he inhaled a lot of air and placed his fists in front of his mouth. "ROAR OF THE DRAGON SLAYER!" He shouted as he aimed his fiery breath on the fish. Almost instantly the fish was cooked although charred in many places. Satisfied by his handiwork he pumped his fist into the air and exclaimed, "Alright, TIME TO PARTY!"

Immediately tables and chairs were moved into the yard, along with utensils for those who still believed in civility. Portions of the charred fish were given to the females before the men attacked the carcass. The men were fighting over the fish like barbarians with the exception of Killua who miraculously got in and out of the crowd with a plate of fish and no scratches. Gon followed suit only with a bigger plate of fish and more noticeable scratches on his face.

Eventually there was nothing left of the monster fish except for its bones. The guild settled down around the tables in their usual groups to eat, drink, and chat. Gon and Killua just stood around until Wendy invited them to eat at her table. At the table with Wendy were guild mates that the two had seen in the guild. Lucy, the blonde that Killua met earlier, Natsu, the fire dragon slayer, and 2 other mages that neither boys had formally met, and the 2 exceeds, Happy and Charle.

Wendy decided to start the conversaion with introductions."Gon! Killua! These are my friends. Lucy the celestial mage," The blonde gave a small wave, "Natsu, the fire dragon slayer and Gray the ice make mage," The boys assumed that Gray was the half naked youth with raven hair who was currently head-to-head with the dragon slayer. The teens missed their intro and continued to bicker. "Ezra, Fairy Tail's Titania," the red head smiled then took another bite of her strawberry cake. "Lastly Happy and Charle." "Aye!" The blue cat exclaimed while Charle just humphed.

Gon smiled an introduced himself as well. "My name is Gon Freecss! And that's Killua." The red head raised an eyebrow finding it strange that Gon didn't mention his friend's last name, but brushed it off deeming the subject unimportant. "Welcome to Fiore!" She announced. "You will find Fairy Tail to be the best guild around!"

"I've heard. When I was in the casino, a lot of the gamblers were talking about the #1 guild's latest antics." Said Killua with a slight smirk. "Though most were complaints on how their property got destroyed because of you guys." The guild sweat dropped at this statement and Lucy tried to laugh it off. "Well we may go overboard every now and then, but the guild is great and everyone is treated like family!"

"What are your families' like?" Wendy asked the visitors eager to learn more about them."Killua?" The wind dragon slayer proceeded to direct the question to the silver haired boy. Killua looked up with a vacant look in his eyes and said, " At the very least they cared for me, even if it was twisted." With this statement the guild members felt a chill down their spines. Wanting to gather more info on the Gray prompted him. "What exactly do you mean by twisted?" Killua, aware that his past could force both Gon and himself to leave the guild simply gave the raven haired boy a cold stare and replied, "Its none of your business." Instantly the temperature dropped and even the ice mage could feel a chill.

"What about you Gon?" Lucy said to change the mood. "How was your childhood?" "Well," Gon started, "I lived with Grandma and Mito-san for as long as I could remember." answered Gon. "They raised me and allowed me to do almost anything on Whale island as long as I followed the rules. I love them the most!" Gon ended with a warm smile which made the girls want to squeal. Ezra on the other hand noticed something off about Gon's family. "What about your parents?" She asked. Without any hesitation Gon answered, "My mom is dead." The table was shocked about this statement and the red-head immediately felt guilty for asking. "My apologies, I didn't mean to pry into personal matters." "Don't be," Gon replied as warmly as he did before, "Mito-san is my mom!"

"What about your dad?" Asked Natsu who seemed genuinely curiosity about the boy. "I don't know." Replied Gon. The table was shocked at how blunt he was. Trying to understand Lucy pressed "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Gon's dad abandoned him with Mito-san when he was little." Killua said. All attention was focused on him as he continued. "We spend a lot of time and effort to find that jerk. He wouldn't even show up when Gon was in a coma even though he was in town." He added angrily. "When I meet that guy I swear I'll give him the hardest punch I can."

"Are you saying that you never met your father?" Natsu asked Gon with disbelief. "I have. Ging said he didn't regret abandoning me." Gon said matter of fact-ly. "Next time we saw him he sent Killua and I here."

"YOUR FATHER IS RESPONSIBLE FOR SENDING YOU TO A DIFFERENT WORLD?" The guild exclaimed in surprise. "Probably." Said Gon." "When we talked the majority of the conversation was about different world and I wouldn't be surprised if he managed to do it, after all he is the world best hunter." The silver haired boy smacked his lips in irritation and added. "Che, we wanted to get to a different world by ourselves as revenge." Said Killua. "But I guess he beat us to the punch and wanted to test it out."

The entire guild was astonished by the black haired boy's lineage and could only conclude one thing from the conversation. 'These boys really are incredible...'


End file.
